Primrose
by animeprincess11
Summary: A short story about how Katniss deals with the loss of Primrose years after the war. Much angst and some OOCness.


"You gonna be okay on your own?"

"Yes..." Her voice cracked as she stared at the scene in front of her, a bouquet of primroses gripped tightly in her hands.

Katniss and Peeta had traveled all the way to the Capitol, under tight supervision, to visit the grave site of all the children and by standards killed in the cluster bombs. Katniss had finally gave in and talked to Dr. Aurelius about she was experiencing with Prim's death. Not once had she mentioned her name since she screamed at Buttercup that his owner was never coming back.

Dr. Aurelius had strongly encouraged her that she could be closure to the guild she was feeling by saying her name and visiting the grave that had been erected for her and the other children. After some encouraging from Peeta and Sae she finally agreed. Peeta had been the one to suggest that she bring flowers from their garden that he had planted for her.

Taking a deep, shaky breath Katniss slowly walked to the marble headstone that had Prim's name engraved on it. She felt her legs get weaker with each step she took to the point that her last step she fell to her knees right in front of her grave site. Peeta made a moved to go to her but Dr. Aurelius's outstretched arm stopped him. Peeta looked at the man who just shook his head.

Katniss knelt there for what seemed to be hours before she fell with her hands on the ground, the flowers pressed to the ground. You could hear the sobs racking from her body as she let out years of emotion flow out of her.

"I'm so sorry..." She finally whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you as a sister. I protected and cared for you when dad died. I swore to protect you for the rest of my life, but I put my own need for justice above your welfare. If I had just let things be you would be here. You would be here with your smile that lights up the room and laughter when I would tell you that you will be an Aunt. I'm so sorry Prim. I love you and I'm so sorry."

Katniss finally collapsed on the ground curling up in a ball sobbing harder than she had ever in her life. Peeta ignored any protest from Dr. Aurelius and ran to her. He gathered her up in his arms as she clung to him crying. Peeta sat there holding her and stroking her hair as she cried herself out.

Katniss finally cried herself to sleep in Peeta's arms. Peeta gently took the bouquet of flowers from her hand gently laid them at the base of the headstone. He bowed his head as he remembered all the smiles and moments he had witnessed over the years of Prim. A small smile came to his lips as he remembered seeing her face pressed against the bakery windows admiring the cookies and cakes.

"Watch over her and our child Primrose. We miss you and thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all the memories and love you gave us." Peeta spoke as he stood up cradling Katniss before turning towards their escorts to take them home. Behind them a light wind picked up and ruffled the crushed flowers, a few petals blowing off into the distance

* * *

_Dear Primrose,_

_ A week ago my life changed forever. Peeta and my daughter was born. The entire pregnancy I was terrified. Every time I felt her move the terror of her being taken from me was so over powering that I could hardly stand it. Only when I held her in my arms were my fears quelled. When I heard her cry for the first time I could have sworn I heard your voice echoing through her. Just that tiny helpless cry gave me the strength to go on. She has my hair and Peeta's eyes. You would love her Prim. _

_ Katniss_

Just as she signed her name a tiny cry came from the bassinet to her left. She gave a small smile as she folded the letter and placed it back on the desk before picking up the crying infant. Katniss gently stood up and walked to her bed where Peeta began to stir from his sleep at the crying. She sat down craddling her as she lifted her shirt up and pulled down her bra to feed her. As soon as the girl latched on, Katniss felt one of Peeta's hands rub her back as he kisses her shoulder. She gave a smile as she began to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_He is the place where I love you..."_

* * *

This story was inspired by the song "Lucy" by Skillet. Then as writing it the song "In the living years" By Mike & The Mechanics popped into my head and that helped inspire more. This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction so please go easy on me! ^_^ Thank you all for reading!


End file.
